


Wedding date

by soccergirl1317



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccergirl1317/pseuds/soccergirl1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Tobin were best friends... will they still be best friends after a weekend in North Carolina or more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story go easy on me... Tell me what you think.

**Alex and Tobin were best friends...**

 

So why was Tobin so nervous.. she felt like she was going to throw up.. she was trying to get the courage to ask Alex something that was bothering her for awhile now..

* _wait she is my best friend I can ask her anything she won't look at me different, why am I so scared to ask her_ * Tobin thought to herself

"Hey Lex" she said looking still a little nervous

"Hey Toby, what's up?"

"Um..uh..uh.. you know you are my best friend right?" Tobin looked away from her

Alex could tell that Tobin is nervous about something because she was sweating really bad and her face was really red, and she really couldn't look at her.

* _wonder what she has to tell me, whatever it is it must be really important but I must say she is so cute when she fumbles over her words_ * Alex thought

"Yes, Yes Toby we are best friends" Alex said with a smile on her face

* _well here goes_ * Tobin thought to herself

"Well I have a question for you and if you say no, or you are busy I will completely understand"

Tobin said finally looking up to Alex

"Toby I won't say no whatever it is and I'm sure I would love to do it" Alex said as she grabbed Tobin hand

* _GET IT TOGETHER HEATH SHE IS YOUR BESTFRIEND_ *

"I was wondering if you would want to uh umm go to a wedding with me? but not just as my date but maybe you could go as my girlfriend?" Tobin let out a loud breath

* _get to see Tobin dressed up she probably is so sexy dressed up_ * Alex thought to her self

"Tobin I would be honored to go to the wedding with you and also as your fake girlfriend" Alex said with a smile

Well Tobin wasn't paying attention to what Alex said, "You know it will be open bar so you can drink all night, you will get to dance and we both know you love to dance I will even dance with you, Ash, Ali, and HAO will be there, you'll get to get all dressed up plus you'll get to hang out with your best friend" she looked over and realized that Alex was just smiling and listening to her go on and on..

"Wait you said YES didn't you?"

"Yes I did" Alex just smiled

She ran over to her and gave her a hug and picked her up "thank you Lex""

"Toby you know I would do anything for you?"

"Yeah I know" Tobin said with a smirk

"So whose wedding? Where? When?"

"My friend Whit we went to UNC together and she played soccer with me, Ash, HAO, but we really haven't seen her in awhile because she lives in North Carolina. So it's in Two weeks and will be in North Carolina."

"Awesome... Wait two weeks?" Alex said and gave Tobin a look like "REALLY"

"Yeah um..um.. that's the thing I was debating going but HAO and Ash finally persuade me to go and then I had to ask my bestfriend to go with me" Tobin was sweating again

* _She is so cute when she gets nervous and shy wonder why she doesn't want to go_ * Alex thought

 

**TWO WEEKS AGO**

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"YES "

"Tobin you really should go to the wedding it's Whit wedding and you shouldn't wonder about who is going to be there." Ash said to Tobin

" I know I know" Tobin said

"Don't take it out on her just because you don't get along with her friends plus me, Ash and Ali will be there" HAO said

"Well I guess I will go but now I will have to find a date that isn't busy that day" Tobin said

Tobin I'm sure anyone will want to go with you" Ali said

"I think I am going to ask Alex to go with me she like to get dressed up and go to weddings" Tobin said

"You should I am sure she'll go with you" Ash said

"Yeah I don't know about that maybe" Tobin said 

"DO IT"

"DO IT"

"OK OK" Tobin yelled

 

**PRESENT TIME**

"Well Tobin I'm glad you finally asked me" Alex said

"Toby why don't you really talk about Whit that much, were you not that close?" Alex asked

"Well that's the thing me HAO and Ash used to hang out all the time with her but some of her friends can be bitches, they were always starting stuff and causing drama and we really didn't want to be around that. So we pulled our selves away from Whit, we feel bad because we don't know if she knows the reason why we pulled ourselves away from her was because of her friends, so when we got invited we were happy but then we also really don't want to see her friends, but like I said we are doing this for Whit not them, it's her day"

"OH OK" Alex said

The day before they were leaving for the wedding Tobin and Alex were eating dinner, before they had packed to leave for the wedding.

"Hey Toby so will there be kissing at the wedding" Alex said with a smirk

Tobin spit her food out "um..uh.. yeah there should be but if you don't want to then we don't have to but you will probably will have to hold my hand"

* _I really want to kiss her.... oh.... her lips..... STOP ALEX_ * Alex thought

"No no I am fine with the kissing and holding hands, if we are going to sell that we are dating then I'm all for everything that people do while dating which include kissing and holding hands and being close to each other"

* _I can't believe she actually wants to kiss me man_ * Tobin thought shaking her head

So they cleaned up from dinner then went to pack the rest of their stuff

* _I can't believe that she actually wants to go with me to this weekend she really is the best, I really hope she knows that_.* Tobin thought

So the next morning Tobin woke up earlier than Alex and made coffee for them because she knew that Alex would be in a bad mood without her coffee, also waking up early, plus she doesn't mind making coffee for Alex she would make her anything she just wants to see that smile on her best friend face.

"Alex I made you coffee" Tobin said while she handed her the coffee

"Thanks Toby you are too good to me" Alex grabbed the coffee cup and gave her a hug

They finished their coffee and then they loaded up the car and were out the door to go pick up Ash and Ali.

When they got to Ash house, they were about to get out but they were already walking out the door with their bags and a both smiling away,

"Damn Ash you guys excited to get to North Carolina" Tobin said while she grabbed their bags and put it in the car.

"HELL YEAH.... It's going to be a blast and I really can't wait" Ash half yelled

"Yeah ok" Tobin said shaking her head LETS GO!!!!

They were finally made it on the plane and Ash said " Hey Tobin and Alex remember when we get off the plane you guys better be acting like girlfriends, you want some pointers from Ali and I?" They all laugh

"Yeah Ash I think we got it under control"

When they took off Alex put her hand on Tobin's hand and they intertwined their fingers. Alex whispered in Tobin's ear "Lets start now Toby" Alex could tell Tobin was a little nervous, Tobin looked over and Smiled "I like the sound of that Lex" then she lifted their hands and kissed them.

* _wow her hands are so soft_ * Alex thought

* _OMG ALEX MORGAN IS HOLDING MY HAND... OMG ALEX MORGAN IS HOLDING MY HAND...*_ Tobin thought but she couldn't hind the smile on her face

When they got to NC they got their bags, and then they finally made it to the hotel, they decided to shower  then go get something to eat and maybe get a drink, just have a chill night.

"Uhhh Lex....."

"Yeah.."

"There is only one bed" Tobin said while putting her bags on the bed

"Ha ha that's ok we have shared a bed before in camp it's not nothing special" Alex said smirking at Tobin

Next thing they knew Ash and Ali were at their door yelling at them "You guys ready?"

They went to this little diner to eat dinner, after dinner they went to the bar at the hotel, they were just talking and Ali and Alex were dancing, around 130 "we probably should get to our rooms" Ali said busy day tomorrow. They paid their tab then they walked to the elevator then they said their goodbyes and headed to their rooms.

When and Alex walked into their room Tobin crashed on the bed, Alex did the same. finally they got their night clothes on and brushed their teeth, Tobin climbed in bed and Alex follow suit and cuddled next to Tobin as close as she could, Tobin put her arm around Alex.

"Goodnight Lex"

"Goodnight Toby"

The next morning Tobin woke up and she looked over at Alex and realized that her arm is still around Alex and hers is around Tobin stomach, and their legs are entangled together. Tobin really had to pee but she didn't want to wake Alex up or lose the contact with Alex, so she just waited there.

Alex started to wake up...

"Morning Toby"

"Morning Lex how did you sleep?"

"Best sleep ever" Alex started to rub her fingers on Tobin stomach over her shirt

* _I always sleep the best when I am sleeping in Tobin arms_ *

"Lex you want to go get some coffee and maybe go get some breakfast? or would you rather order room service?" Tobin asked while she was rubbing her fingers through Alex hair

Lex looked up and said "Lets just order room service then we'll eat then get ready for the wedding"

"Perfect"

Tobin jumped up and ran to the bathroom "I GOTTA PEE"

"LEX!!!! let me have a bite of your pancakes....PLEASE....."

"Toby I asked you if you wanted Choc Chip Pancakes and you opted for French Toast" Alex was holding a bite on her fork moving it in front of Tobin and pulling it away Tobin stopped Alex hand and just took the bite.... "YUMMY"

"HEY!!!!" Alex said while laughing at Tobin actions.

"I'm getting in the shower first and then you can get in after me" Alex said

"Cool"

They were getting ready and Tobin grabbed Alex and gave her a hug "Lex I really do appreciate you coming to this wedding with me"

Alex grabbed her face and said "Toby you know I would do anything for you, plus that's what bestfriends do" as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know I know I'm just a little nervous" Tobin said while whipping her hand from the sweat

They were finishing getting dressed and Alex called for Tobin from the bathroom "Toooby can you come her a minute"

Tobin walked in the bathroom and she just stopped in the doorway looking at Alex, she couldn't get her heart to stop beating from the sight that was in front of her

"Leeexxx... um...uh... wow... Lex you look beautiful" still trying to breath

"Toby are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah perfect"

She walked over to Tobin and gave her a hug "thanks but you don't look bad yourself" Can you put this on me as she handed her a necklace

"Lex isn't this the necklace I bought you after you won the golden boot and ball after the She Believe Cup?"

"Yea it is... I always wear it because that day was special to me and someone special to me gave it to me"

"Well Lex it looks good on you"

"Thanks Toby"

"Lets goooo!!"

Alex hooked their arm and walked out the room to go meet up with Ash and Ali. Tobin knocked on the door and the door flew open "DAMN..... TOBIN.... ALEX.... you guys looked amazing."

"Thanks you guys look great also"

"You guys ready"

"Yep" Ali said as she grabbed her purse

They walked downstairs and grabbed a taxi then made their way to the church, when they were walking in they heard

"Tobin.... Ash..." they all looked over and it was HAO,

"Hey" They all said

They found their seats and it was HAO then Ash then Ali then Alex then Tobin on the end. After about 2 minutes Tobin put her hand on Alex leg *OMG MY HEART ITS RACING THIS IS SO NICE* Alex thought. Tobin looked over at Alex and just smiled and gave her a little wink, Alex smiled at her too. * WOW SHE ISN'T MOVING HER HAND MAYBE SHE IS OK WITH THIS* Tobin thought. Then all of a sudden Alex took her hand and interlocked their fingers. They both continued to smile at each other. The Wedding was real nice and Whit looked very pretty, they were getting ready to go to the reception hall.

"Hey you guys want to ride with me to the reception hall?"

"Um sure if you don't mind" Tobin said

"No it's cool" HAO said

So they were all talking with each other before they had to head to the hall, Ali, Alex and Tobin were just chatting Alex and Tobin were standing really close together and Tobin had her hand on Alex lower back.

"Hey Ash" HAO said

"Yeah"

"Um do you think Christen and Kling will start stuff with Tobin tonight?"

"I hope not but I will have her back and we both know how Alex gets.. she will not let anyone talk shit to or about her Tobin.." Ash said while she started laughing

"Yeah I'm glad Alex came with her"

"Yeah Tobin asked her to not only be her date but her fake girlfriend but in reality they are just playing this mouse and cat game" Ash said

"Really?"

"YEP"

"Christen and Kling are going to flip a wig"

"HAO mark my word Tobin and Alex will confess their love"

"OK Ash lets hope" HAO said

They walked over to the others you guys almost ready "Yep" they started to walk to HAO car and HAO and Alex were walking behind "So Alex you are a great person/ friend for coming with Tobin and being her fake girlfriend." HAO said to her

"I would do anything for Tobin She is my bestfriend (My Crush)." They both just smiled.

They finally got to the car, Ash sat up front with HAO, Then Alex, Tobin and Ali climbed in the back. "I can't wait to have some drinks" Alex said while she grabbed Tobin hand "Me either" HAO said

Christen was talking to Kling

"Hey Kling is that Tobin" as she pointed over towards the crowd

She looked over "OH SHIT I can't believe she showed, This is going to be so fun"

"Who is she with?" Christen asked

"HAO, Ash and I think that's Ash girlfriend" Kling said

"NO NO the other girl?" Christen said

"Oh Shit is that lil Tobin date?" Kling said

"No way could Lil Toby pull her" Christen said laughing

Morgan Klings date said "what are you guys looking at and why do you not like that girl?"

"Babe it's a long story I will tell you about it later" Kling said

Julie Christens girlfriend said "Is that the famous Tobin Heath?"

"Yep" Christen said with a smirk and gave her a kiss on the lips

"LETS GO get this party started" Christen and Kling said

HAO was driving around and she missed it the first time....

"HAO I think you missed the Hall" Ash said

"Were not lost... I know where were going"

"Yeah Yeah..."

"I just wanted to take you guys on a little detour" They all started to laugh...

"FINALLY WE ARE HERE"

Hey before we go in lets take some pictures, it was all five of them... Ash, Tobin, and HAO.... Ash and Ali... Alex and Tobin... Ash, Ali, Alex, and Tobin... Ali and Alex.... Tobin, Ash.... Tobin, Ash, and Alex.... finally all the pictures were finished, they walked in and found a table close to the bar and close to the dance floor.

"Come on Tobin lets get some drinks" Ash said

"Alright" Tobin said standing up

"Lex you want something?" she said kissing her cheek

"Yeah Jack and Coke"

"Yeah me too" Ali said

"HAO you want something?" Tobin asked

"Yeah BUDLIGHT"

Tobin and Ash walked to the bar. "Lets get a pitcher of beer less trips" Ash said "Done"

"Tobin you think Christen is going to start stuff with you?"

"I hope not"

" I really don't want drama I just want to enjoy the evening with my best buds" Tobin said

"'And your girlfriend(wink wink)" Ash nudged Tobin

"Ha ha yeah her too"

They got their drinks "Lets get our drink on" they walked back Tobin handed Alex her drink "Here babe"

"Thanks Toby" as she grabbed her drink.

They were all drinking and having a good time when all of a sudden they all heard

**TOBY.....TOBY..... TOBY HEATH.......**


	2. Chapter 2

Tobins eyes got real big and she looked at Ash and HAO

TOBY!!!!! is that you????

They all looked over to four girls walking over it was Christen, Kling, and two other females

Tobin clenched her jaw and grabbed Alex hand and interlaced their hands to try to relax, Alex could tell she was a little tense and she started rubbing her thumb on Tobin hand.

Christen and Kling walked up behind Tobin. "Toby we were calling you" Christen said

Tobin turned around.. "DON'T CALL ME TOBY" she was giving them a mean mug

"Aww Toby you love when we call you that!" Christen said when a smirk

"NO I DON'T"

"You know I don't like to be called that"

 Alex was just looking at the scene that was going on in front of her * _this must be one of those Bitches that Tobin was talking about, she better stop calling her Toby.. I'm the only one who can call her that_ *

"Aww Toby you want me to call you Tobin the tense?"

"CHRISTEN STOP NOW" Ash said in a firm voice

"I see you guys have already had a couple drinks Christen?" HAO said

"NO... OK yeah we have we just couldn't wait to get this party started and plus we couldn't wait to see Tobin" Christen said with a smirk

"Guess you just couldn't wait"

"Anyway HAO this is a wedding and you're not my mom, so I can do whatever I want" Christen said 

Christen looked at Tobin "So Tobin are you going to introduce us?"

Tobin and Alex were still holding hands "Yeah Christen and Kling this is Alex my girlfriend.. Alex this is Christen and Kling they are bestfriends with Whit and they went to school with Me, Ash, and HAO"

"AW Toby you don't think we are friends?" Kling said "NOPE!!!!" popping the P

Alex stuck her hand out "nice to meet you guys"

"you too"

"Well this is Morgan, Klings date and this is Julie my girlfriend... this is Tobin, Ash, Ali, and HAO"

"So how long have you been dating?" Chris asked

Tobin and Alex Just as Tobin was about to say, Alex said "Six months"

Christen and Kling started laughing. Christen hit Klings arm

Alex was getting a little pissed "why is that funny?"

"OH ha ha just I don't know how you can be with someone who is a tease" as she was pointing to Tobin

"First off you need to back away from me and my girlfriend and don't worry about what goes on behind closed doors, what goes on with our relationship" Alex said in a loud voice

"OH I take it she doesn't put out she probably is still a virgin? Alex I bet you had to teach her how to kiss?"

Then Christen looked at Tobin Remember our date? That's right I never showed up ha ha" * _This bitch is crazy... no no these bithes are both crazy.. I really should hit them.. I_

_really hope Tobin stays strong and doesn't get in a fight at this wedding_.* Alex thought

Alex looked over at Tobin and she could tell that she was about to cry, so she lend over and whispered in her ear "Toby are you ok? you want me to killa bitch? you know I would

don't listen to them I bet you are the best kisser here" Tobin just chucked and whispered "Thanks Lex" * _oh her hot breath DAMN_ * Then Toby kissed her cheek

"Tobin did you tell your girlfriend about that date" Tobin looked up

"Or the time we went to the party and you wouldn't kiss me and we were upstairs in the bedroom and you wouldn't look at me you kept saying "lets go back downstairs to the

party" then I tried to get closer to you, but you kept moving backwards.

Then Ash said "but you got so pissed because she wouldn't do anything or kiss you because you came down stairs all pissed looking for Kling to tell her what happen"

"No that's not what happen I didn't get pissed she wouldn't kiss me I just knew she didn't know how to" Christen said

"how do you know she didn't know how to kiss?" HAO asked

"Because if she knew how to kiss then I know she would have kissed me. look at me who wouldn't want to kiss me?"

"I wouldn't" Alex said smiling

"Yeah I wouldn't either" HAO said

"Yeah HAO you wouldn't because you are into guys"

"First of all it doesn't matter if I am or not but if you think someone is so beautiful or cute you would want to kiss them or maybe experiment with it"

"Ha ha whatever HAO"

"Christen shut up" Ash said

"Tobin do you remember that day?" Kling asked

"Yeah I remember that day, that was the day I realize that Christen was nothing to me and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why everyone wanted to be friends with Christen

or wanted to be around her, also that I couldn't figure out why people wanted to date her because in my eyes she wasn't cute"

Ash, HAO, Ali, and Alex all started to laugh

Then Tobin said "Christen I know you were just pissed because I wouldn't kiss you or do anything with you"

Alex started to laugh

"Don't laugh at that?" Christen said

"First of all you can't tell me what to do and second of all get out of my face" Alex said

Alex was not backing down from her and everyone could tell that Christen was getting a little annoyed

Tobin stood up I'm going to get another drink

"Lex you want another drink?" "Yes Please" Then Tobin lend down and gave Alex a small peck on the lips.

As she was walking towards the bar Christen grabbed Tobin arm, Tobin moved her arm away from Christens grip quickly. Alex stood up "Get your hand off my girlfriend" she 

said.

"Oh Tobin your girl has your back"

Alex is still standing there not backing down, finally Tobin left the group.

Ash and HAO said "Chris why are you still here with us, why don't you go dance and be with your girlfriend?"

"Ha ha I see you still have that tenses back" Christen said.

They both looked up "Yeah why would we not"

Finally they all walked away laughing before Tobin made it back to the table.

Tobin walked back with another pitcher of beer and another jack and coke for Ali and Alex, she handed the drink to Alex and kissed her cheek again "Here babe"

"Thanks babe" 

Not 5 minutes later Kling and Christen walked back to the table * _you have got to be kidding_ * Alex thought

"Hey Tobin do you remember after we finished the semis and we all were going to take showers?" Kling asked just smiling staring at Tobin

"Why do you have to bring that up" HAO asked

"Cause it was funny and I'm sure Alex would like to hear stories about her lil girlfriend in College" as she put her hand on Alex shoulder. Alex pushed it away "Don't touch me"

Hey Kling, what happen that day I forget" Christen said while laughing like she doesn't remember but she just wants her to say it to make everyone mad.

Alex grabbed Tobin hand and they interlocked them, Tobin just put her arm around Alex and they just smiled at each other.

_*I love how she is being so calm with this_ * Alex thought

_*l love how our hands fix together_ * Tobin thought

They really weren't paying attention to Christen and Kling now they were in their own little world just enjoying the night together, then they were knocked out of the thoughts

"TOBY...TOBY...." Kling say listen to this guys,,, so here is what happen,

Tobin was coming into the locker room a little late and then she was getting into the shower so Christen and I wanted to mess with Tobin so while she was in the shower, we took

the towel she was going to use, then we took her clothes that she was going to wear and her jersey then threw them in the toilet because that's where her clothes belong in the

toilet, we were going to burn them but when decided against it. At this point both Kling and Christen were laughing at the story, but as they looked around they were the only

ones laughing

"You know what you are just wrong I don't really know who you guys are but I am really glad I didn't know you guys because if I knew you guys in college, we would have had a

problem" Ali said

Ha ha "Well it's lucky we didn't know each other then" Christen said

Ash had to hold Ali back and started to talk to her and try to calm her down "Baby calm down they are not worth it trust me"

Now Tobin was really getting upset and everyone could tell. Tobin started to laugh

"You know you guys it really didn't matter that you guys did that yeah I was a little upset that you guys did that because well it's rude, but I just washed them and I can always get

new jerseys, and so for the clothes, but I found out who my friends were because they were there to save the day. That is why HAO and Ash are my bestfriends, because they

came and got a new towel and they gave me some clothes to wear. Ash and HAO just smiled.

So see you guys once again got pissed because you thought I was going to get pissed or embarrassed, but joke was on you guys because I didn't get mad I just brushed it off. So

I didn't get pissed because you guys mean nothing to me."

"So you guys had fun bringing up my pass and trying get me mad I would like you guys to leave now so I can enjoy the night with my beautiful girlfriend and my best friends"

Finally they walked away. It was quiet for a little bit then "Wow they are bitches" Ali said then they all started to laughed.

They served the food, then they did the first dance, father daughter dance, then mother son dance. Alex looked over and notice that Christen was walking over to them and she 

grabbed Tobin hand "come dance with me Toby I love this song"

"OK"

they stood up and started walking to the dance floor, they started to slow dance to ED Sheeran -Thinking out loud. Then Ash and Ali followed to dance. Alex put her arms around

Tobins neck and swaying to the music, Tobin put her hands on Alex waist. Alex looked over and notice that Christen and Julie were on the dance floor trying to get close to them.

Alex and Tobin were enjoying the dance and Alex laid her head on Tobin shoulder, she whispered "Toby you shouldn't listen to them and I'm so proud of you for staying calm

and not punching them or giving into them, you are such a strong person I hope you know that" Tobin put a smile on her face "thanks Lex they are just drama"

When the song was over Alex lend in and started to kiss Tobin, at first Tobin didn't kiss back she was a little shocked but she was enjoying the kiss. she was kissing ALEX

MORGAN.. she always wanted this. Next thing they knew they were making out.

Ash said "Ali look" as she was pointing to Alex and Tobin. "WOW Alex really is playing the part with that kiss"

"Oh babe that is not pretend that is a real make out"

Alex and Tobin finally pulled apart "WOW" Tobin said Alex started to laugh "not so bad yourself Toby" then she lend over and kissed her again Tobin gave a smirk

"what was that for?" "because I wanted to kiss your lips again plus Christen was looking over and I wanted to make her jealous" Alex smiled well lets do it again" so she grabbed

Tobin face and put her lips on hers.

"Ok Ok lets sit down it got hot in here" Tobin said

so they walked hand and hand to sit back by HAO

_*wow her lips. I want to kiss them lips again_ * Tobin thought

* _wow she has totally kissed before, I need her lips on mine again I need them to touch again_ * Alex thought

Not five minutes later Christen walked over

"Wow Toby that was a nice little make out session going on with your girl on the dance floor, I guess you did learn how to kiss, did your girl teach how to kiss because she was

tired of you not knowing how?"

HA HA

"See Christen I can kiss people, you kiss people you like and I happen to really.. I mean really love my girlfriend. I just didn't like you."

Then Tobin put her arm around Alex.

Alex had enough "Why do you have to be around us? are you just salty, mad, jealous that Tobin didn't like you or kiss you? All I know is that I love kissing her, she is such a great

kisser." Alex grabbed Tobin chin and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I just can't believe that Tobin Heath snagged you, she doesn't deserve you"

"Who are you to decide who Tobin deserves? You're not her friend none of guys are" as she pointed to Christen and Kling.

"Tobin is an amazing person, she is a great friend, and amazing girlfriend, she's caring, so selfless, she would give the shirt off her back to someone that needed it, she once

gave a homeless person her coat and shoes off her feet because it was cold out and she said "he looked cold" She deserves the best because she makes sure everyone is happy

before herself, she is a loving person, she is so beautiful and sweet, she is dependable, any of her friends would tell you that. She's a great listener, always one phone call away,

she gives support when needed and you guys would know that if you got to know Tobin, but instead you would rather be bullies. I know your type coming here knowing that

Tobin would be here picking on her or people in general trying to get them all wild up. She starts laughing "but the joke is on you two because Tobin was the bigger person she

didn't give into your pity, she just let you guys talk mass crap and you two are the ones that look stupid. That's what I really love about her so I'm glad she's not your friends

because I don't think I could really hang out with you guys more than one night. Because in all reality you guys don't deserve to be friends with Tobin Heath she is way better than

you two."

They were just all staring at Alex not talking or making any movement but you could tell that Ash, Tobin, Ali, and HAO were about to start laughing but they held it in because

they knew Alex wasn't done with her speech yet.

"Also your girlfriends or whatever they are need to worry why their girlfriends are worrying about my girlfriend and not them. So yeah you guys are petty and Tobin is the best

thing to happen to me, I'm so lucky to have her in my life and as my girlfriend. So run along and go find your girlfriends or someone else that you can bug cause I'm really tired

of looking at you two, and I want to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend and my friends" Alex looked at Tobin, Ash, Ali, and HAO "Lets go dance"

Christen and Kling were just standing there not talking looking confused

They all looked at each other "OK" then they made their way to the dance floor, they were all dancing having a great time. Alex and Tobin were dancing really close together, Alex

was grinding on Tobin "Lex you really know how to dance" Tobin put her hands on Alex waist just moving to the music enjoying Alex being this close to her, but she was getting

really turned on with Alex dancing like she was. The Last song was called and it was AMAZED by Lonestar. Alex put her head on Tobin shoulder just dancing enjoying the last

song, "Toby I'm having and great time I hope you are too" Alex whispered "Oh Lex I'm having a great time" when the song came to a end Tobin lend over and grabbed Alex chin

and put her lips on Alex lips and started to make out. "Damn Toby I can't get enough of your lips" "oh really Lex" Tobin breath was so hot on Alex she finally pulled away then

they walked to the table to get their stuff.

"So that was fun, what should we do now" Ali said

"Let go to that bar by our hotel and have a couple drinks" Ash said

"Alright" Ali, Tobin and Alex said at once

"I think I'm going to get home but I can drop you guys off" HAO said

They walked to HAO car, Ash and Ali hand and hand Tobin and Alex hand and hand. when they got to the bar everyone got out and started to head inside but not before they

thanked HAO for driving.

"Hey Tobin I'm proud of you for not doing anything when Kling and Christen came at you with all their drama"

she gave her a hug "Thanks HAO"

Tobin started to walk away "Oh and I'm pretty sure Alex scared them away, she got your back you know that Tobin"

"Yeah I know I know, that's why I love her"

"We know Tobin we know have a great night and talk to you later" HAO said

Tobin finally meet up with the others and they walked into the bar and found a table, Ash and Tobin walked up to the bar to get a couple drinks then walked back to the table

and they started talking about the wedding,

"You have to be kidding me" Ash said as she pointed to the door.

Walking in was Christen, Kling, Julie, and Morgan and then they had to walk straight to the table that they were at.

"Well look who is here Tobin the tease and her posse" Christen said with a smirk

"Christen why are you here" Ash said

She starts to look around "I'm pretty sure this is a public place so I can be where ever I want to be and I want to have some drinks" Christen said

Alex took a drink of her drink and started to laugh "You guys really have problems, when are you going to get it in your head that Tobin doesn't want you, she is happy without

you, she is happy with her girlfriend. Are your girls not pleasing you?"

Ash started to laugh and she spit her drink out.

"So since they must not be pleasing you or you aren't pleasing them you would rather try to get with my girlfriend? Would you rather Tobin be yelling your name instead of mine. I mean it's not going to happen, If you want you can follow us to our room and watch us have sex, but I have to tell you she will be saying Alex a lot and tons of moans can you handle that? I have no problem having sex in front of people, I have nothing to hide I'm great at pleasing my girl and let me tell you she is amazing at pleasing me."

"um no thanks"

"Aww too much for you? I know you want to kiss these lips" as Alex grabbed Tobin chin and kissed her lips

"But guess what you can't because these lips are mine only mine, like everything on her body" she said while she ran her hand all over Tobin body. 'let me tell you that the sex is

amazing after every time I go over the edge she has me begging for more" Ash looked at Ali then they both looked at Tobin and her face was a little red, but she wanted to start

laughing because of what Alex was saying and she really wasn't embarrassed, she was enjoying listen to Alex tell off Christen and Kling and how Alex see her in her eyes. "And

Christen maybe Tobin was a virgin back then who cares her life, maybe she wasn't, maybe she just didn't want your nasty body or lips close to her. I can't tell you now that Tobin

is far from being a virgin, because we have sex at least ten times a week. You know the real question is how did you two get girlfriends? who would want to date you guys you

guys are so petty, but while you are over her worrying about my girlfriend you need to worry why they are over at the bar flirting with the guys at the bar, maybe they realized

that you are more obsessed with Tobin than them." Alex stood up and finished her beer

"So go check on your girl and for the last time stay away from my girlfriend" She grabbed Tobin hand "Come on babe lets get out of here they are pissing my off, lets go have the

best sex of our lives" Tobin stands up.

Alex looks at Christen "last chance you wanna follow us to watch us have sex?"

"Hell NO!!"

 They say their goodbyes to Ash and Ali, then walked out the door to go to the hotel. When they got outside Tobin grabbed Alex "Lex that was so hot" "Yeah it was pretty hot they

were getting on my last nerve and I was tired of her talking about you like that, I don't like to see people talk about others and I really don't like it if it's you" Tobin just started to

laugh then put her arm around Alex "Thanks Lex you really are the best" So they walked down the hotel just laughing at the events that just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think. sorry the format was messing up I will try to fix it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings finally

When Tobin and Alex got to the hotel room, Alex plopped on the ben then Tobin fell next to her.

"Hey Tobin what is Christen and Klings problem? why are you always bugging you? I know you didn't date them in College?" Alex asked while she was running her fingers down Tobin arm

"That's the problem Lex, Christen wanted to date me but I didn't like her I just wanted to be her friend, well one night she asked me to hang out with her and I thought it was just going to be a bunch of friends. Well that night I found out she liked me because she tried to kiss me and sleep with me. Well I pulled away from the kiss and she got pissed at me then called me a tense and I was a virgin and I didn't know how to kiss, that I probably never kissed anyone before. So then she couldn't wait to tell Kling what happen and that's when all the rumors were started and I just ignored the rumors and them."

Alex got up off the bed to look at Tobin and she realized at Tobin had a tear falling down her face, she whipped the tear off her face

"Tobin you don't have to cry, don't cry over them and don't listen to them they aren't worth it"

Tobin just looked at Alex

"Oh Tobin you were the better person tonight you just ignored them and plus Tobin I know for a fact when I kissed you that you knew how to kiss, which might I say you are a great kisser, Also you are a great dancer"

"Thanks Lex" Tobin said still with tears coming down her face

Alex just whipped it away again

"Tobin just so you know everything I said tonight was the truth, you mean so much to me and I'm so blessed to have you in my life. You're beautiful in my eyes and you don't even know it, you're my best friend, you are so chill, so sweet, great smile I really could go on, I will go on if you want me to because I really don't mind talking about you, you put a smile on my face."

Tobin started to chuckle a little

Alex sat next to Tobin and looked right at her "Tobin anyone would be lucky to be your girlfriend you would treat them like a princess. I mean you were the perfect date tonight to me and I really enjoyed coming to the wedding and spending time with you which is one of my favorite things to do" She lend over Tobin can I tell you something When they asked me how long were we together and I said 6 months I said that number because that's how long it took for me to fall in love with my best friend... well actually was two weeks but we had to make them think that we have been together for awhile. Tobin I fell In love with you, everything about you, your smile, your eyes, your heart, your laugh, you are so beautiful, you light up the room. When I'm not with you I want to be with you, and I am thinking what you are up to. You really do have a big heart and you would do anything for your friends. You are so strong and damn you can kiss. Your lips are so soft I could only image what you could do with your tongue if you know what I mean"

Tobin laughed and Alex winked at her

"The love for soccer, your body and damn your abs, it's so sexy, you're so sexy to me. When you asked me to be your fake girlfriend my heart was racing, but finally I calm down

because it was you.. Tobin... my bestfriend.. So I really am glad you inviting me tonight and I just wanted to tell you that I am in love with you TOBIN HEATH,  and if you don't feel

the same about me it's ok but I just wanted to let you know how I feel because if I hold this in any longer I think I would exploded"

 

They were just looking at each other, then all of a sudden Tobin lend over and pushed Alex down on the bed and pushed her lips down on Alex's lip and started to make out,

about five minute they pulled away to catch their breathe.

 

"Just so you know Alex I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you the first time I met you. I was so nervous to ask you to go because I really didn't know what you would say, plus I wanted to show you off, I mean look at you, you are beautiful. You would do anything for anyone like go to a wedding with me. but serious I really could go on about you but I don't want to bore you I want to kiss you again if that's cool"

"Yeah"

So she grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss

 

"Alex I want to see where this goes. I would like to go on a date with you and she how it goes if you would be for it? maybe if you are lucky I will should you want I can do with my

fingers... my tongue and what goes on behind closes doors in my bed"

Alex smacked her

"Ha ha I'm kidding

"Tobin I would love to see where this goes, I can't wait to see what you can do with your fingers... tongue... and in your bed"

"Great"

They looked at the clock and realized it was about 4 in the morning

"Lex we should get some rest and we'll talk about this tomorrow"

"OK Toby"

They got into bed and they cuddled up together.

"Night Lex"

"Night Toby"

They both went to bed thinking about their date that they were going to go on when they got back home


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long... major personal problems but I will be better about the updates..

Tobin woke up the next morning, she looked down at Alex sleeping on her side cuddling next to her where there was no room between them, all she could do is smile at the sight. she laid there for a little bit longer rubbing her hand down Alex back finally she looked over at the clock it read 8:35

_grr I really don't want to move but I think I should go get some coffee and some doughnuts_

 

She got out of bed and put on her UNC shorts and her UNC hoodie and was about to walk out the door but then decided to write Alex a note if she wakes up and she isn't back yet. She laid the note on the bed and kissed her forehead Alex started to stir but was still out. She was walking through the main lobby and she had the biggest smile on her face, she was saying hi to everyone that she pasted, she just couldn't get the smile off her face because she was remember what all went down last night at the wedding, the dancing... the kissing... Alex talking about her in bed and what she could do with her tongue.. Then how Christen and Kling were such bitches actually just Christen is, how Alex, HAO, Ash, and Ali stood up for her, and she is finally going to go on a date with her best friend the girl she has been in love with since she first met her. She just started laughing and I'm sure people are wondering why she is laughing but she didn't care nothing can bring her down.

I can't believe I was so worried about telling Alex how I felt

 

She walked into the café and she order two coffees and a half of dozen doughnuts 2 Jelly, 4 Bavarian crème, and 2 glazed, she was just standing at the counter looking through her phone at all the pictures that were taken last night and there was one of her and Alex just sitting at the table just looking at each other laughing about something and it just gave her butterflies, because Alex means so much to her then all of a sudden she heard

"Toby"

 

"Toby"

 

She didn't want to look because she knows that voice and only two people call her that, So Tobin was just going to ignore her and wait for her order

 

"Tobin I know you can hear me and I know you know I am standing here."

 

Tobin turned around "What do you want Christen?"

 

Christen smiled "I just wanted to say hi, you know we really didn't have time to talk last night with your posse being around you and your girlfriend"

 

Tobin was getting mad "We don't have nothing to say to each other we aren't friends and I am ok with that, plus I don't want to be your friend"

 

"Toby you know you want to be my friend and you know you wanted to date me but you were just afraid because you never really had a girlfriend"

 

Tobin started laughing "Why in the hell would I want to date you when I have a drop dead gorgeous girl as my girlfriend?"

 

"Ha ha Toby"

 

"Christen you have real problems I really don't know why you don't leave me alone.. Are you that in love with me? you have a girlfriend way don't you spend time with her instead of worrying about me and what I'm doing or who I'm doing it with? You actually could be happy, I know I don't want to date you, actually I never wanted to date you is that why all this started because I wouldn't date you, you thought everyone wanted to date you but I didn't and I still don't want to.. but I know you want to date me, because last night you were always around me, which I still don't know why, yeah I do because you are obsessed with me. I never once showed any interest in you so why would you think I would want to date you, you just got so pissed and can't just face it I don't want you and never will. I have someone that I really care about and I really love, she makes me happy why can't you just be happy for me? but like I said before I know you want me it ok but you will never have me just keep dreaming about me. I will probably never see you again and I am ok with that I don't need you in my life unless you start stalking me which if you do you wont be happy because all my time will be occupied by my beautiful girlfriend, then you will get all jealous "

 

"Tobin you know I am probably way better in bed than Alex is"

 

Tobin started laughing "there is no way in hell you are better than her in bed, because she can rock my world and you obivious know I can rock her world because she told you that last night"

"TOBIN YOUR ORDER IS READY"

Tobin walked to the counter and grabbed her coffee and box of Doughnuts she walked past Christen "just so you know Alex and I were up to 4 in the morning and we weren't watching TV, we had the best sex ever and I can't wait to do it again, I might go back to the room and have sex with her before we leave to go home" She then walked out the door looking back at Christen and she was just standing there with her mouth open probably about to say something but Tobin was already out the door walking to the hotel

 

Alex was waking up and she was reaching for Tobin but all she felt was the bed sheets, she got a little worried until she realized there was a note on the bed, so she opened the note"

 

**Dear Beautiful**

**Good morning sunshine, how was your night? how did you sleep? my night was wonderful I was sleeping next to the most beautiful girl in the world.. let me tell you about this dream I had..... wait never mind it really did happen I told my best friend that I like her no never mind that I was in love with her and she agreed to go on a date with me.. :) ok but I ran to the café to get some coffee and some breakfast, hopefully I will be back before you wake up.**

**Love**

**Toby**

**p.s I can't wait for our date**

**p.s.s I just wanted to tell you that you are so beautiful**

 

 

Alex started to smile and she held the note to her chest

Next thing she knew was the door opened and in walked Tobin with a box of doughnuts and coffee

 

"Hey Babe"

 

"Hey Beautiful" Tobin said

 

"I like that"

 

"You like what?" Tobin while walking towards Alex

 

"When you call me beautiful."

 

"Well I will call you that everyday all day because its the truth" Tobin said with a smile

 

Tobin handed Alex her coffee "here I bought you a coffee"

 

Alex grabbed it and said "What no Doughnuts?"

 

 

Tobin grabbed a doughnut and took a bite and sat down then started smiling "I don't know Lex if you deserve any"

Alex walked over to Tobin while she was sitting on the chair and she sat on her lap stradding her, she ran her hands under Tobins shirt and started rubbing her abs, Tobin started to get chills when Alex was rubbing all over her abs. "mmmm" then she placed open mouth kisses on her neck and was kissing all over her neck then she whispered sweet nothings in her ear "babeee" Alex then blow on her neck and ear then bite down on her ear. Tobin was trying to be strong but it was so hard with all her touching and the kissing and biting. Tobin let out a very small moan "LEX" Alex whispered "Toby how about now do I deserve any doughnuts yet" "hmmm,,, uhhhh,, I don't kno....." then Alex ran her hands by her waistband then put her hand in her shorts and started rubbing over her panties.. With that Tobin was so turned on she wanted Alex and if she didn't stop her she will probably take her right then and there..

"OK OK... Babe... you deserve doughnuts"

Alex removed her hand and took the doughnuts " I knew you would cave" she said with a smirk

"Lex you know that's not fair"

"What? How?"

"You with all the touching and kissing and biting just so you know next time you do that I can't promise I wont take you right then and there and rock your world"

"Who is asking you too" Alex said with a smile

Tobin just looked at her "Ha Ha"

Alex lend over and kissed Tobin "Thanks for the doughnut and the coffee" She winked at her

They were just enjoying their breakfast watching sports center then Alex was sitting on the bed and grabbed Tobin by her shirt and lend in and kissed her, then they started to make out Tobin put her hands behind Alex neck to Deepen the kiss, Alex was running her fingers through Tobin hair then all of a sudden they heard and banging on the door

GRRRR...

"Tobin" "Alex"

ARE YOU BUSY? ARE YOU DRESSED? CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR

LEX WHERE IS MY SHORTS? LEX PUT YOUR SHIRT ON SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR

Tobin and Alex just started laughing, Tobin opened the door and Ashlyn just was like "You guys are mean" Then Ali walked in two minutes later "Are you guys ready to head to the airport?" "Yeah we just have to finish putting the stuff in our bags"

Ashlyn walked to the table and grabbed a doughnut "Thanks I'm starving" "No problem"

"Ashlyn and Ali"

Alex said Just wanted to tell you guys that last night Tobin and I told each other how we felt, also that Tobin and I are going to go on a date because lets face it we both like each other but we were both were too stubborn to realize it. I know you both knew we liked each other because I told Ali and I know Tobin told you Ash, and since you guys are dating I'm sure you guys told each other and I know you guys were trying to figure out a way to get us to final tell each other you guys kept pushing us.. We love you guys for that, so we decided to tell you guys but we aren't going to tell many people not just yet because we want to take it slow and see how it goes.

OMG FINALLY WE CAN DOUBLE DATE...FINALLY TOBIN.. FINALLY ALEX..

They all just hugged each other

"We are so happy for you guys" Ali said

Ash and Ali left to get their stuff, so Tobin and Alex finished packing then they went to meet Ash and Ali in the lobby, Tobin grabbed Alex hand and held her hand,

When they got on the plane and got into their seats Alex laid her head on Tobin shoulder and started rubbing circle over her shirt, Tobin just kissed the top of her head, they both fell asleep then Tobin woke up when they were about to land. she tapped Alex "Babe time to wake up" hmmm she lifted her head up "were about to land" "ok" They got all their bags and headed to the car, they dropped Ash and Ali off.

"Thanks for driving Tobin and the ride and baby horse thanks for the entertainment last night at the wedding"

"Ha ha no problem"

They were heading back to their house "So Lex I was thinking about our date I think you should plan a date for one night and I will plan a date for the next night"

Alex grabbed her hand "I love that idea two date in two days with a sexy girl"

"Lex my date is going to blow you away"

"Oh no no Toby mine will blow you away"

"I guess we will just have to find out"

When they got home they just dropped off their bags in their rooms and they ordered pizza and watched a movie then around 1130 they got ready for bed then they crawled into bed Alex climbed next to Tobin to snuggle her, Tobin kissed her head "Night Lex" "Night Toby" they fell asleep in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the dates. let me know what you think.... sorry it was short next Chapters will be long and some smutt


	5. HELP!!!!

I need some ideas on the dates??? I had some ideas but I just wanted some other opinions......

And I am planning on smut for the Dates so that's a plus...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue with it and also what I could do to change it.


End file.
